


Basihyal

by yeaka



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, PWP, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Poor Sidon chipped a claw. Lucky Link knows what to do with less lethal fingers.





	Basihyal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Legend of Zelda or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Usually, the second he’s within range, Sidon is scooping him up into a cheer, bursting with encouragement, and as embarrassing as Link finds it, he still gravitates towards that warmth. No one in all of Hyrule fills him with anywhere near the _hope_ that Sidon does, and sometimes, after a particularly hard mission and a new crop of bumps and bruises, Link returns here, just to feel _okay_.

This morning, as he passes between the towering columns of Zora’s Domain, he finds Sidon slumped over a rail. The normally jovial prince is staring despondently down at the water, and he doesn’t even perk up when Link’s come right to his side.

Link presses a worried hand against his thick bicep, having to lift up to reach, and Sidon finally looks over, face flittering into a burdened smile. Link doesn’t return it, but steps back as Sidon turns. Sidon tries to straighten, but his broad shoulders still slump. Somehow, even though it’s a gorgeous morning of blaring sun, Sidon’s crimson luster looks a dusty purple. He greets in a strangely quiet tone, “Good morning, Link. It’s good to see you, as always...” Link tilts his head, wanting to ask: _is it?_ and Sidon sighs for him, “You’ll have to forgive me, I’ve just had a poor time myself.” He seems to hesitate, perhaps wondering whether or not to bother Link with _why_ , but Link stands firm, sympathetic and ready to listen. So Sidon holds out his hand and breaks into a wail: “I chipped my claws defending the domain! Look at them—dull as river stones! I’m all but impotent!”

Surprised, Link looks down at Sidon’s thick fingers, each ending in a newly rounded nail, not all that different—save larger—than Link’s. Link reaches out to take Sidon’s hand in his, pulling it closer to examine. The other hand, at a distant glance, looks similarly chipped, but on the one Link holds, the two longest fingers are smooth at the ends, as though they’ve been neatly filed. That even finish seems a lucky break, even if Sidon doesn’t see it that way. It could be far worse. Sidon groans, despite still possessing impressive size, admirable muscles, quick speed, and razor-sharp teeth, “I’m useless!”

Link gives Sidon’s hand a little squeeze, trying to convey some empathy, even if he doesn’t understand. Sidon’s white cheeks dust a faint pink for it. But he still looks miserable, and Link thinks for a moment. His first, utterly shameful instinct on what Sidon now _could_ do with his hands, something Link’s horribly thought of before, is hardly one he should admit aloud. But Sidon just looks so sad at the prospect of his new nails, and Link thinks that if Sidon were to try Link’s idea with anyone, surely it would be Link—he’s always praising Link, always kind to Link, and blushes like a Hylian when Link holds his hand...

Sucking in a faint breath and praying to the goddess that this won’t muddle up the most important friendship he has, Link tugs Sidon away from the railing. Sidon blinks, surprised, but obediently follows as Link guides him by the hand back across the central square, around the statue, down familiar steps, and into the always-empty pool that holds the shrine. Though it’s still, technically, public, it should serve a private enough setting for this. Sinking into the water, Link wades backwards, drawing Sidon around the back of the shrine. His Hylian trousers fare decently, as most of his gear has done in Zora’s Domain. He’s still grateful Zoras wear little gear at all. When they’re safely hidden by the shrine and waist-deep in the water, still lit with the sunlight spilling in and the blue glow of the shrine, Link turns to Sidon. Sidon looks down at him, golden eyes blown wide, and they haven’t even started. Link spends one more moment staring at them, trying to assess if he’s read the feelings there correctly.

He thinks he has. He _hopes_ he has. He slips his hand around the back of Sidon’s, threading his fingers between Sidon’s knuckles, and presses Sidon’s palm down between his legs. Sidon goes utterly still, seeming to not even breathe, and Link maintains eye contact, pleading with Sidon through them not to hate him. He can hardly help it. Never mind that Sidon is a valiant prince, a loyal ally, and the most handsome creature Link’s ever seen—he gives Link such _joy_. Link wants to return the favour, and plans to, if Sidon will let him, but first, he has a use for Sidon’s now non-lethal claws. 

Sidon’s fingers slowly cup Link’s crotch, heel digging in, and while Link stifles a little gasp, Sidon asks, “ _Link_...?” He seems to search Link’s face, and Link doesn’t know what to do; he just nods. 

Then he can’t help himself, and he bucks his hips into Sidon’s hand, splashing the water lightly around them. Even without the water of the pool, Link’s already wet. He usually is when he sees Sidon, and the nature of the domain is a blessing for hiding that. After another minute, Sidon withdraws, dragging his palm up Link’s crotch, lifting the hem of his blue tunic, and then lowering again, his fingertips brushing Link’s trousers. With a keen noise, Link lifts his hands against Sidon’s chest. He rests on Sidon’s toned pecs, clutching tighter than he probably should, but Sidon doesn’t seem to mind, only pushes down, sliding right into Link’s trousers. 

He cups between Link’s legs again, now flush against Link’s skin. Link trembles, fighting the urge to wildly hump Sidon’s hand. Sidon’s flesh is so wondrously _smooth_. A little damp, only slightly warm, and _huge_. Link rubs against it, unable to be still, and Sidon breathes in sudden comprehension, “Without sharp claws, I can...” He breaks off, face alight in colour and awe. “Link... may I truly...?”

Link nods again, frantic and eager, and licks his lips, trying to plead without words. Something dark passes through Sidon’s eyes. 

Then he slams down, and all of a sudden, Link’s mouth is full of Sidon’s tongue. He’s barely opened it to squeal, and he’s stuffed to his limit; the massive appendage curls inside him, stretching his jaw wide, but he wouldn’t have it any other way—he remembers vividly the sharp teeth in Sidon’s smile, and this way, he has no room to kiss back and risk getting cut. All he can do is suck on Sidon’s tongue and whimper around it. Sidon kisses him long, hard, grinding him back into the shrine—his ponytail digs into it—and then Sidon wrenches away, and Link’s left panting. His knees would probably buckle if Sidon’s hand weren’t holding him up. 

Sidon brings his other hand to Link’s face, petting away a few strands that have fallen out of his tie. Sidon murmurs, “Link, I’ve always...” but then he dies off in a moan, buckling forward, cocooning around Link, and Link fully understands. He’s overrun with _lust_ himself, made worse every time he drags his entrance across Sidon’s palm. He can feel himself dilating open, _wanting_ , and dribbling out into Sidon’s grip. Sidon kneads him gently, then straightens again, and Link’s eyes catch on Sidon’s crotch. It’s stirring, and right before him, a long slit he doesn’t remember seeing before is parting. Link half expects it to be like his own, but of course, very little about Sidon is truly like him, and sure enough, two shafts quickly spill out of it, growing rapidly. Link watches in rapt fascination as two enormous cocks form against him, the pointed heads poking into his stomach. Sidon gasps and kisses Link again; Link’s breathless in a heartbeat. 

A switch seems to go off in Sidon. His cocks start rutting wildly into Link, and his hand redoubles its efforts, teasing Link mercilessly. He rubs, squeezes, and flattens Link back into the shrine, while Link moans around his tongue and runs eager hands along his taut form. Link tries to pull Sidon down to him but mostly gets caught up just _holding_ on. Then one of Sidon’s fingers presses between his slit, and he cries out into Sidon’s mouth. He automatically opens for it, bucking forward, wanting to suck it in. He doesn’t care how incredibly thick Sidon’s fingers are. He wants them _inside him_. He’d take Sidon’s cocks inside him if he could, but each one is as long and twice as thick as his arm, and he knows he’d never stand a chance. Sidon’s dulled nails are perfect now. 

Sidon presses that one finger in hard enough for it to pop into his channel, and Link clenches around it and screams. Sidon’s mouth muffles the noise. Link’s fingers dig tight into Sidon’s shoulders. He can feel Sidon groaning back. Sidon pistons the single digit lightly in and out, stroking Link’s inner walls as he goes, then pushes deeper, squirming in right to the knuckle. Link’s body is going wild. There’s no pain, even for the large size; Link’s too wet, too ready. He knows he could never take Sidon’s whole hand, but he still _wants it_. He wants anything of Sidon he can get. Everything. He lets himself be enveloped in _Sidon_ , and he humps Sidon’s finger with abandon.

Sidon fucks him with it. Sidon starts to pound inside, just the one at first, then pulling Link’s lips apart to squeeze a second in, and Sidon scissors him open with it. It feels like Sidon’s just _playing_ with him at first, testing his body, but it quickly works into rapid fucking, stuffing Link full and withdrawing again, leaving him wanton and desperate. His body shakes beyond his control, his chin now dribbling Sidon’s spittle, but he’s unable to close his mouth. He doesn’t want to. He kisses Sidon the only way he can and whimpers around it, all his moans and cries stifled but beating hard against his chest. Sidon _consumes him_.

And Sidon takes him to the edge, too high and too soon. Link can feel himself getting overwhelmed, can feel his body losing all sense of weight and heat, but he can’t do a thing to stop it, wouldn’t if he could—and his orgasm hits him like a thunder storm, and he screams his release and squelches more around Sidon’s fingers.

He’s a dizzy, panting wreck when Sidon’s tongue withdraws from his mouth. Link’s left stretched to his limit on both ends, and he clutches all the harder to Sidon for it, slumping forward to bury his face in Sidon’s chest. Sidon pulls his drenched fingers free but still holds Link up by his thighs. It takes him a second to realize that Sidon’s cocks are now between his legs, pointed down instead of up against his stomach. He thinks Sidon must have come too and aimed it purposely for the pool, which gives him a sense of disappointment—he thinks he would’ve liked to have been covered in Sidon’s release. Then he shakes the ridiculous idea out—he has a quest to complete, and he has to leave the domain again with _some_ dignity. 

Into Link’s ear, Sidon murmurs reverently, “You truly are _amazing_.” Link finds himself smiling so wide it almost hurts. His post-orgasmic haze is made far better by Sidon’s approval. 

He waits a few extra minutes, coming down and regaining his strength, before he straightens again. Sidon helps him stand, straightening out his trousers and wiping a quick handful of water over him, then bends to kiss his forehead and chuckle pleasantly, “You’ve shown me a wonderful use for my new condition. In fact, I think I shall file down my nails from now on!”

Link can’t help it—he laughs. He holds his knuckle to his mouth to try to stop it; he’s usually more reserved than this—but relief and joy just streams out of him. He jumps out of the water to latch himself around Sidon’s shoulders, holding Sidon tight. After an initial, “Oof!” Sidon holds him right back. 

This time, when Link finally leaves the domain, he’s satiated and happier than ever, and he vows to return much sooner than before.


End file.
